


Alter Ego: Kiara

by Xhielle



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, Kiara Sessyoin, Other, Sessyoin Kiara (Fate/Grand Order), Sessyoin Kiara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhielle/pseuds/Xhielle
Summary: In her spare time, Kiara has been experimenting how much she can do in her current state.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Alter Ego: Kiara

In her spare time, Kiara would play by experimenting her magical skills she gained from Zepar for how far it could get; from watching different timelines to creating multiple demon pillars. She was also fully aware the capacity of her magic had vastly increased with the help of Zepar, but after becoming an Alter Ego, everything has changed. 

The limitation of her Clairvoyance had greatly decreased where she can only use it for a limited time. As an Alter Ego servant, Kiara decided to do something else to see her limitations.

Kiara activated her magic circuit and created portal in front of her. Even in her current state, It wasn’t easy for her at first as she had to connect two different universes at the same time. Nevertheless, it made her excited as she had no idea universe just connected this time. As she entered to the said portal, Kiara’s mind and body suddenly froze, a loud ‘thud’ sound followed afterwards.

An irritating beeping sound disturbed her sleep. What confused her was the wet and cold she was feeling. Her lids opened, surprised to see she was inside a giant tank with multiple tubes pierced to her body.

Without someone’s explanation, she immediately understood they managed to capture and experimented on her body.  
'How?’ She thought to herself; making careless mistake was the least thing she’d do in her life.

She could tell some alterations they did to her because of having a hard time to move her limbs, but the first words emerged from her lips was, “How long I’ve been asleep?”  
None of them answered her question. She was wondering if the tank was sound proof; everything in this place seemed to be highly advanced.

At first, she thought it was mirror after noticing a familiar figure next to her, but no, she was definitely saw another Kiara with multiple tubes attached to her body as well. The thought of trying to capture every single of her versions from different universes snapped her in no time. Hundreds of small pillars emerged underneath her and broke the tank glass in no time.  
Everyone in the room started panicking, they did their best to stop her by injecting a highly condensed drug into her. But before it could reach her body, she managed to pull it all out and impaled it to their bodies. As soon as she managed to land properly, without any hesitation, Kiara started killing everyone in the room, leaving no one except to her other self.

The screams of agony was like a music to her ears, the more she hears it the more she gets excited. She leisurely spent her time torturing them; playing with their organs, piercing their bodies multiple times, and draining their bloods by hanging upside down. Her excitement had ceased when no one make the sound anymore, except to the dripping sound of blood.  
Done with them, Kiara walked towards the door nakedly, leaving the other Kiara behind, knowing fully well she would be able to leave that toy cage all by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually from an rp meme theme I wrote last year. Yeah, I'm roleplaying as Kiara. U.U
> 
> Feel free to criticise this work


End file.
